


The Demon is a Mechanic?

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Tony Stark, Drabble, Established-James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Pre-OT4, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's motorcycle dies and Tony strikes a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon is a Mechanic?

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Bucky said as he fitted pieces of Steve’s motorcycle together. “I know you love this old thing, but even if I work on it myself to avoid the cost of labor the parts alone are going to cost you more than what you’d spend on a new bike. That doesn’t take into consideration the hours you would spend searching for the correct parts in the first place.”

Steve’s heart broke a little at the assessment. This had been his first bike. He’d saved up all his money from the time he was fifteen to the day he’d turned sixteen, and even then he’d been short a hundred dollars. His mom had chipped in the last hundred just so he could have the bike on his birthday and not a month later. The bike had so much sentiment attached to it, and Steve hated to see it go.

“How much more are we talking? Steve asked.

“Depending on who you buy the parts from, you could get lucky and only spend an extra few hundred dollars. Most likely, it’s going to be a thousand more.”

Steve winced. “That bad?”

“Steve, this was a used bike when you bought it. The fact that you’ve had it so long is a miracle, but that also means there are just some things that aren’t made any more that you would need to fix it.”

Bucky clamped Steve on the shoulder. “I’m sorry, doll, but she’s broke, and unless you have some extra cashing lying around that I don’t know about, that’s how she is going to stay. Although, personally, I recommend taking her apart and selling what you can for money.”

Steve glared at Bucky.

Bucky held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not saying you should do that or you have to. It’s just, even a used bike is going to cost you a lot, and it is going to put all of us on a budget.”

“Right.” Steve took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Maybe I should stick to using the bus for now?”

“Do you know how many stops and different buses you’d have to take to get to work?” Bucky asked. “Travel alone will eat up a good chunk of your day.”

“What can I do?” Steve said. “Wouldn’t it be better to build up a nest egg first?”

“Yeah, but in the meantime you’re investing money and time into the bus system, when you can save yourself the time and the money too by getting the bike in the next few days. Also, I can talk to my boss and move my schedule around for the next few days to give you a ride to work while you figure things out, so no need to worry about bus fare on that end.”

Steve sighed, not liking the idea of putting everyone on a tight budget right away, but Bucky had some excellent points.

Clint and Tony could be heard chatting as they walked through the apartment’s parking lot.

Bucky kissed Steve on the cheek. “Think about it,” Bucky whispered.

Tony and Clint stopped on their way to the apartment when they spotted Steve and Bucky.

“Someone upgrading their motorcycle?” Tony teased.

Bucky grunted and snatched up his tool kit.

Steve forced himself to smile; he knew without seeing it his expression appeared false. “No. Might just be time to put her out to pasture. She’s not working any more.”

“Oh, Steve.” Clint separated himself from Tony and wrapped Steve up in a hug. “I’m sorry. I know how much you love your bike. You sure there is nothing we can do?”

Bucky sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I’ll double check the pricing online to see if any of the stuff needed can be found cheap, but my estimate says ‘no’.”

It went without saying how Bucky’s estimate was most likely accurate. Bucky had been working as a mechanic since he’d wandered into a garage one day, made nice with the people working there, and watched them fix cars and bikes until the one day they offered him a job. He was always keeping up to date with these sorts of things for his job, and while there was always room for error, Bucky’s estimates were always in the right ballpark.

Clint squeezed Steve tighter and kissed him. “Still hope, right?”

Steve smiled and hugged Clint back. “Yeah.”

Tony frowned and approached the bike. He cocked his head as he studied it. “I can get the parts.”

Bucky scoffed. “No one is selling their soul for a few bike parts.”

“Who said anything about selling a soul?” Tony beamed at Steve. “I just want steaks and Steve’s green bean casserole for dinner tonight.”  

Steve’s muscles tensed while his heavy heart lifted a little. He didn’t want to raise his hopes too high, but… “Can you really do it? Get the parts?”

Tony nodded.

Bucky huffed. “You don’t even know what parts he needs.”

“I’m a demon, honey,” Tony said to Bucky. “Knowing what people want and need come like second nature to me. The moment I laid eyes on that vehicle I knew what it would take to fix it.” Tony grinned roguishly. “I also may have been interested in such things in my previous life too, and therefore have more knowledge than you think.”

“Previous life?” Clint and Steve said in unison.

Tony clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and wagged his finger. “Such woeful tales come with a price, and none of you are capable of fulfilling such a exchange, so don’t bother asking.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Right. How about this for a deal? You get all of the parts in the next hour? Steve makes steak and casserole for dinner tonight. You not only get the parts in the next hour but you also get Steve’s motorcycle running like new before dinner? Then I’ll bake you a pie to go with Steve's cooking.” Bucky let out a little huff of disbelieving laughter. “I might even throw in a kiss.”

“Dinner, dessert, and possibly a kiss from a very handsome young man?” Tony exaggeratedly pondered Bucky’s offer. “I accept.”

Tony winked at Steve. “Go buy those steaks, wonder boy. Oh, and please wear that pink apron the three of you think I don’t know about.”

Tony disappeared.

Steve flushed a brilliant shade of pink. “That apron is only for special occasions.”

Clint laughed and pecked Steve’s cheek. “He didn’t say you had to be naked while wearing it.”

“I’ll be floored if he gets it all done in time,” Bucky said.

“In the meantime,” a lecherous smirk slowly climbed onto Clint’s face. “Perhaps the three of us should take advantage of the fact that we are alone?”

Steve and Bucky thoroughly agreed.

The three boyfriends raced up to their apartment, undoing buttons, shucking off coats, and doing everything they could so that once they walked through the door of their apartment they could just whip off their clothes and be naked. There was a lot of fumbling once they were inside, and Steve found himself smiling at just how fast and clumsy they were being; it was like their first time all over again.

Once in the bedroom they found their rhythm and thoroughly enjoyed each other. Sated and happy, they lay in bed together, enjoying each other's presence.

Clint and Bucky were curled up around Steve. Clint hummed happily as Steve carded his hand through Clint’s short hair.

“I finished,” Tony said.

Bucky, Steve, and Clint shot up, all of them making some noise of surprise and distress at Tony’s sudden arrival.

Tony stood at the foot of the bed covered in grime and oil. He glowed with happiness. “Your bike is fixed and runs just like new.”

“Did you fix it by hand?” Bucky asked.

“Of course. That fine detail level of work?” Tony scoffed. “As if I’d just snap my fingers and hope magic got it right on the first try. Although, there might have been some magic involved in taking the bike apart and some magic to speed up my movements, but otherwise: yes, by my hand.”

Bucky’s mouth fell a tad open in surprise.

Steve launched out of bed. He grabbed the top blanket to cover himself as he searched for a pair of pants. He found Clint’s sweats and tugged them on.

He raced out of the apartment and down to the parking lot.

He froze just a few steps from his bike.

His, shiny, freshly painted bike with new tires and lights.

Steve gawked.

“I might have also used magic to dry the paint,” Tony said, suddenly beside Steve.

“It really looks just like new.”

Tony scowled. “It doesn’t just look it. It runs like it too.” Tony snapped his fingers.

For a brief second, Steve felt naked, but when he looked down he was was fully dressed and holding his helmet.

“Give it a try.” Tony gestured at the bike and stepped back.

Steve closed his gaping mouth. When he opened it again it was with reverence in his voice. “I don’t know how to--”

“Repay me?” Tony asked. “I believe Bucky already established the terms of our agreement, which is why I expect you to only drive this thing around the block a few times. You have to make me dinner.”

“I will,” Steve said in a rush. He put on his helmet and straddled the motorcycle.

He glanced behind Tony where a half naked Clint and Bucky stood.

Clint beamed with pride while Bucky gawked.

Steve revved the bike.

The motorcycle purred, and right then Steve decided he’d make two steaks for Tony and double the normal amount of green bean casserole he usually made.


End file.
